An Epic or Forbidden Romance?
by saarele
Summary: AU. Jesse finds himself falling for his little sister's, Quinn's, estranged childhood best friend Rachel, who is back in town due to a family crisis. Though it looks like that might not be the only family going through a crisis... St.Berry/Quick/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I really didn't want to start another multi-chapter fic, since I already am behind on my other one, but I just felt inspired to write this.

I do not own Glee. Bummer.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day in Lima, Ohio, and Quinn was sitting on her bed, checking Facebook. Puck had recently changed his relationship status to "Single". Maybe he just should have put "I dumped Quinn because she's a prude and I'm a sex shark", that would have fit the situation much better. Though that was only half true. Since they had both graduated, they figured their romance would come to an end sooner or later, with the distance between them. Puck was staying in Lima for the time being and Quinn was going off to Yale - her dream. Granted, she's a legacy, since her parents also went there, but she still couldn't believe she got accepted. She jerked up as she heard a knock on her bedroom door and saw Jesse come in.

"You know the point of knocking is usually to receive a response like "yes, I'm decent, come on in!" and then actually come in?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, I know you missed my bold entrances," he teased as he plopped himself next to her on her bed, "So, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," she quickly closed her laptop, "What do you want?"

"Easy there, can't I just come in and have a conversation with my little sister I haven't seen in a year?"

"You can when you're not so unsubtle about it. What's up?

"I ran into Rachel Berry at the music store today," Jesse announced as he looked around Quinn's room.

"What? Rachel? She's back in town?" Quinn gasped in shock.

"See, as you two were so close when you were little, it astonishes me you don't even keep in touch anymore. What happened?"

"Nothing, we just...grew apart. She moved to New York and that was that," Quinn defended herself. Jesse raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What? It's not like we had Skype in the 90ies! Things like that happen!" Quinn was getting irritated.

"Whatever. Anyway, I saw her at the music store. She's all grown up and apparently moved back in with her dads. Leroy has cancer," Jesse said sadly.

"Oh my gosh, he does? Is it fatal?"

"No, it's just hard for them, so Rachel moved back to help and stuff."

"Thank God. I can't imagine how tough that must be!"

"Right? So since she doesn't have that many friends here anymore, I invited her over tomorrow night," Jesse stated.

"You what?"

"You have a problem with that?" Jesse was confused. He thought Quinn would be thrilled to catch up with her long lost friend, especially since there was apparently no beef between them.

"No, it's just...a little sudden, and...awkward," she replied as she jumped up from the bed and stood up.

"Awkward?"

"My 23 year old brother inviting my childhood friend, who, by the way, is a little younger than me, over? I'd call that awkward!"

"Geez, Quinny, calm down, I was just trying to be nice, I'm so sorry for showing a little compassion to the girl who has a sick father. I'll call her and say she can't come because my sister's a bitch!" He got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Quinn cried. Jesse stopped and looked at her, a look of disappointment and judgment on his face. Quinn sighed, "Fine, she can come."

"Fantastic!" Jesse exclaimed and opened the door.

"Oh, and by the way," Quinn called out, as Jesse turned his head to her once again, "I'm not a bitch."

"Of course you aren't," Jesse teased and was out the door. As he walked through the hallway of their home, he smiled at the memory of him singing "Hello" with Rachel Berry but a few hours ago in the music store. That girl had the most amazing voice and she had him completely mesmerized, and he couldn't wait to see her again. He wasn't interested in her like _that_, of course not. She was his little sister's friend; it would be creepy for him to be interested in her. Jesse and Quinn had once reached a conclusion that she would never consider dating anyone older than Jesse, and he would never look at anyone younger than his sister - that was their age limit. So this all was purely platonic with Rachel. Really.

* * *

As Quinn was doing her hair she couldn't keep her thoughts from straying over to the issue of Jesse and Rachel. When Quinn and Rachel were little, she always knew Rachel had a crush on Jesse, but then again, most of her friends did. When he was 16 and Rachel was 11, she would cling onto him like a monkey - she was a very outgoing, quirky kid, so then Quinn didn't think much of it. But now that they're older she couldn't help but think if she still had that crush on Jesse. He had grown up to be a "total stud" (not that Quinn would ever think that - he was her brother after all), that many a girl lusted after. But he hadn't had a real girlfriend since high school, he wasn't that type of guy. He treated girls with respect and if he knew it wouldn't work out, he wouldn't take the time to toy with their emotions and just rejected them right in the beginning. Jesse St. James was an incredibly honorable guy. Therefore, he couldn't be interested in someone as young as Rachel Berry. Yes, he was just being nice to an old family friend. Quinn sighed in relief as she thought this through. There was nothing to worry about - she would just have to take the lead tonight and catch up with an old friend.

Jesse also was doing his hair in his bathroom, thinking about what Rachel might look like tonight. She had grown up to be much more attractive than he had expected when he was younger. And why did she have this strange effect on him? Jesse St. James rarely swooned over a girl. Not that he was swooning over Rachel, but she made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He wasn't exactly immune to female seduction, but he usually thought very little of it. He wanted to fall madly in love with someone, and if he didn't feel the spark right away, he dismissed the thought of further romantic contact. Which is why Rachel's charm caught him completely off guard. He shook the thought off after he realized what he was doing - Rachel was just a kid, the quirky little kid who used to have a gap in her teeth and play in the mud. Thankfully, the doorbell rang and distracted him from his thoughts.

"Jesse, doorbell! I'll be down in 5 minutes!" he heard Quinn yell from the other room.

"I got it!" Jesse yelled back and paced down the stairs. He stood in front of the door for a moment, fixed his black T-shirt, sighed deeply, put on a huge smile and opened the door, "Rachel, hello, you made it!"

He quickly skimmed what she was wearing - a pair of jeans and a loose, blue silk blouse._ So simply yet so hot_, Jesse thought,_ I mean...chic_, he quickly corrected himself.

"Hi. Yeah I did. I haven't been here in so long it feels bit strange. And nostalgic," Rachel smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"You look very," _hot_, "nice. Come on in!" Jesse invited her in.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," she teased. Or flirted, whichever one seemed more appropriate. So teased.

"I know," Jesse smirked as he shut the door behind them, "So, Quinn will be down in a few minutes, she's getting her hair done. You know how our family is with hair."

"Oh yeah, I remember. I've only seen pictures of Quinn on Facebook - she's very beautiful."

"Then I guess all that work pays off," Jesse laughed, "Do you want anything to drink? Our parents aren't home, so I think I might even be able to give you some wine."

"Ooh, that sounds so dangerous, I'd love to," Rachel giggled.

Jesse smiled and nodded, "I'll be right back, make yourself at home."

Rachel walked around the room, looking at the family pictures, realizing how long she hadn't seen all of them - 7 years had gone by in a flash. Rachel had moved to New York with her mother, because, let's face it - it was New York and Rachel Berry was destined to be a star. Though as she looked at Quinn's graduation picture, she realized just how much she had missed her. They used to be so close and then just one day it all ended. When she came to visit her dads she had bumped into her a few times over the years, but that was all it was - bumping into each other. Pre-teen girls usually don't make that much of an effort, whether because they were just shy or Rachel thought Quinn was mad at her for moving away. In any case, the friendship just faded out. Rachel was honestly nervous to see Quinn again, and was very surprised she was actually gussying up to see her.

"I cracked open the Rose, I hope that's fine with you," Jesse said as he entered the room once again.

"Of course," Rachel replied as she turned to face him and took the glass from his hands, their fingers touching for a split second.

"Checking out the family shrine, huh?" Rachel chuckled,

"I wouldn't call it that, but yes. I see Quinn followed in your footsteps and was in glee club, too?"

"Yeah. That's kind of a long and convoluted story, maybe she'll tell it sometime," Jesse said as he took a sip of his beer. He wasn't much of a wine lover.

"Oh," Rachel exclaimed.

"See this guy," he pointed at Puck in the glee club photo, "That's Noah Puckerman."

Rachel's eyed widened as she took a second look at the boy, "What? It is?"

"Yup, that's Puck. Grew up to be a total douche. He and Quinn dated, apparently she says there's this whole other, softer side of him, but I don't buy it. He just recently broke up with her, so you might not want to mention that," Jesse cautioned.

"Mention what?" Quinn said as she entered the room.

"That you look absolutely fabulous," Rachel covered as she put her glass down and walked over to Quinn, "Hi!" She cried enthusiastically and hugged her.

"Hey, it's so good to see you!" Quinn replied and squeezed her tight.

Jesse watched it and thought that might be the most awkward thing he had ever seen. It seemed there was no truth to it at all.

"You too! How have you been?" Rachel said as she pulled away.

"You know, same old, same old," Quinn shrugged.

"Oh, that's not true. She's just being modest - she got into Yale," Jesse interrupted, trying to make the conversation less tense.

"You did? Oh my gosh, that's amazing! You've always wanted to go to Yale, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but it definitely wasn't a cake walk," Quinn revealed.

"Well, I think this calls for a toast!" Rachel announced and raised her glass.

"Uhm, I don't drink," Quinn stated.

"Oh, uhh, I didn't...I didn't mean t-"

Jesse hesitated for a second and trying to salvage the situation called out, "Well then, let Rachel and I salute you!" And he rose his beer and they did so.

"Thanks," Quinn faked a smile, "Jesse, could you help me in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Uhh, sure. We'll just be a second," Jesse told Rachel and followed Quinn into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn hissed, trying not to yell and let Rachel hear.

"What? I'm just doing damage control. And since when don't you drink? I remember Santana's birthday party last year, even if you don't," Jesse said in his defense.

"About that - first you invite my old friend over, which is creepy enough, and now you try to get her drunk? What is this some kind of date rape scheme?"

"Oh my God, Quinn, what is wrong with you? Like I would ever do such a thing! I'm not getting her drunk, it's half a glass of wine to ease the obvious tension! Gosh, stop being so fucking uptight all the time!"

"What did you just say? I can't even talk to you right now! I'm going upstairs in hope you won't molest the teenager in our home!" Quinn stomped off.

"Oh, come on! I'm offended you would even think that!" Jesse yelled, hot caring if Rachel heard or not, just hoping Quinn did. He left the room and went back into the living room.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked as soon as Jesse came back.

"Who knows, Quinn's been acting really bitchy lately. She had something urgent to attend to, so she apologizes that she had to leave," Jesse lied.

"Oh..." Rachel said, not believing it, but who was she to intervene, "I hope I didn't do something to offend her."

"No, not at all. I think she's just PMSing or something," he said.

Rachel wasn't sure what you should reply in that case so she just nodded.

"So, tell me how you've been doing? How's New York? I hear you're somewhat of a star."

"I wouldn't necessarily say "star", but... I have been doing Broadway shows since I was 12," Rachel admitted.

"Yeah, I'm actually very surprised we've never crossed paths in New York."

"Well, I have to admit, I saw you in the Shakespeare in the Park production of Hair."

"What? You did?" Jesse suddenly was sporting a huge grin on his face.

"Absolutely. And it was great, by the way."

"Thanks, but why didn't you come over to say hi afterward? I would have loved to see you!"

"I don't know, I was with friends and it just didn't seem proper," Rachel fiddled with the glass in her hands.

"Alright, I'll forgive you...this time," he teased.

Jesse and Rachel continued talking and after what seemed only a few minutes, Rachel checked the clock and it had been more than an hour and a half. "Oh, gosh, we've been sitting here for almost 2 hours!"

"Really?" Jesse asked, checking the clock, "Huh, would you look at that."

"I should go talk to Quinn, shouldn't I," Rachel offered.

"Probably," he shrugged.

Rachel smiled and made her way upstairs. She knew this house like the her five fingers, even though it'd been a couple of years since she'd been here. She knocked on Quinn's door and peeped inside to see her sitting on her bed, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," a distracted Quinn replied and closed her laptop, which would have revealed urgent messages sent to Puck.

"Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or anything before," Rachel apologized and took a seat on the queen-sized bed.

"No, I should apologize for leaving you like that. I've just been on edge this week."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Does Puck have anything to do with it?" Rachel asked, not sure if she should go there.

Quinn jerked her head up at her and looked surprised, "What? How do you know about that?" she said, confused, "I mean, no, it's just, uhh, a few weeks before I'm moving to Yale and, um, the pressure is really getting to me," Quinn played it off.

_What pressure, you've already been accepted_, "Ah, well I wouldn't worry, you'll do fine," Rachel smiled.

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, making them both feel extremely uncomfortable. Because, really, what do you say to someone you haven't seen for so long? They both guessed the other had completely changed and they would no longer have anything in common.

Finally, Rachel broke the silence. "So...I should probably get going, it's getting a little late, and my dads are expecting me home for dinner," Rachel said as she got up from the bed.

"Oh, of course, yeah," Quinn also got up and walked her to the door.

"But it was very nice seeing you, we should really get together some other time and catch up," Rachel said as they walked down the hall.

"Definitely," Quinn replied, "By the way, I heard about your dad - I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, but I'm hoping it will all be alright."

"I'll be praying for him," Quinn stated.

Rachel smiled as they had gotten to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, you're leaving?" Jesse said as he came closer to the door.

"Yeah, I have to go. But thank you so much for your hospitality!"

"Anytime," Jesse smiled.

"Yeah, and if you and your family ever need anything, just call," Quinn added.

"Thank you, that really means a lot," Rachel said and gave them both a quick hug goodbye and was on her way.

Once Jesse shut the door he immediately turned around to Quinn, ready to defend himself, "Listen, it's not what you thi-"

"I know, I'm sorry, you were just being nice to her. I overreacted, I know you look at her like a little sister, so I'm fine with it," Quinn explained.

_If only that were true_... Jesse thought.

* * *

Author's note: I hate that it ended where it did but I didn't want to make it too long! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think, since I'm not that sure myself! And a big thanks to everyone who helped me think this idea through :)

A little something about what's to come: A Quinn and Puck confrontation, a real Quinn and Rachel conversation, Jesse and Rachel's inside battle about their feelings, Rachel's side of the story and her dealing with her father. There will be tears, there will be twists, there will be reconciliations and massive arguments.


	2. Chapter 2

_PUCK, SERIOUSLY, WE NEED TO TALK ASAP (THAT MEANS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE)! CALL ME OR ELSE I'LL TELL YOUR MOM YOU ATE BACON THAT ONE TIME! -QUINN._

Quinn slammed on the computer keys and pressed send. Puck had been ignoring her texts, calls and messages. She really didn't want to talk to him but it was the right thing to do, and it needed to be done face-to-face.

Quinn shut her laptop, ran a hand though her hair and exhaled,_ I really need to spend less time on this thing_, she thought as she tossed it aside and got off the bed. It was only a few more weeks before she was due to leave for Yale and she needed to get her current life organized in order to start a new one. She growled in frustration as she ran a hand through her hair. Seeing Rachel again earlier this week had had a strange impact on her, she couldn't stop thinking about how awkward it was and how hard it must be for Rachel to deal with her father. But that wasn't the reason for the awkwardness, and Quinn knew it, but she wasn't willing to think about that right now, she had other things on her mind.

Jesse was sitting at his desk in his room and tapping her fingers on the surface of the desk, as he looked at his cell phone. To be more clear - he was trying to stop himself from calling Rachel. It had been 2 days since he saw her, yet it seemed like at least a week. Jesse hated himself for thinking of Rachel like that, it seemed extremely inappropriate. But Rachel Berry was something else entirely - she was 18 (barely, but still) and had already been working on Broadway for 6 years, giving her maturity and wisdom far beyond her age. Talking to her seemed so natural, so unforced; she got everything he was saying, which was very rare. Jesse had been living in New York since he was a freshman in college, and now that he had earned his acting degree, he constantly was auditioning and occasionally got a great opportunity, so no one could call him unsuccessful, even though Jesse aimed for the stars, he wouldn't settle for second best.

Without giving himself time to rethink his action, Jesse snagged the phone and quickly typed a message and hit send.

_Hey, I was just watching TV and Funny Girl was on. Made me think of you :) How's your dad?_

Of course, he was lying about the Funny Girl, but he couldn't tell the truth that he was actually just sitting around and thinking about her. What's wrong with a harmless question? Jesse was sure she needed some support.

The second he saw the phone light up he flipped it open.

_Funny Girl isn't on TV. I would know if it was :P Daddy's alright, he's started to lose his hair due to the chemo. It looks all kinds of funny!_

Busted. Jesse let the 3 seconds of embarrassment pass and texted a reply.

_Well I saw something that reminded me of Funny Girl. Have you gotten your dad a fabulous wig yet?_

_Haha, no, he's going bald. Says it makes him feel tough of something. How are you, btw?_

Jesse smiled. This was turning into a conversation, just like he had planned.

_I'm good, a little bored at the moment, hence the watching of TV. Amuse me?_

_Wanna go grab some lunch? There are so many new places here, I want to try them all!_

Whoa, she was already asking him out. Well, not _out_ out, but it was still unexpected and more than he bargained for when he started the conversation. He just had to play this out as if it were no big deal, which it wasn't._  
_

_Sure, why not. Pick you up in 20 minutes?_

_Great ;)_

_Great_, Jesse thought. Of course he hadn't been bored, Jesse St. James was rarely bored but a little white lie won't hurt anyone. At least that's what Jesse tried to make himself believe.

10 minutes later he ran down the stairs and called out, "Quinn, I'm going out with a friend for a few hours!"

And before Quinn could respond he was already out the door. Yes, he was avoiding Quinn, since he really didn't want to say he was meeting up with Rachel. She would most definitely overreact again, and he wasn't in the mood for another argument. Quinn had been on edge all day, or at least more on edge then usual, and she wouldn't talk to Jesse about what was up, so it would be great to get out of the house for a while and let her be alone.

But Quinn had been busy herself, as Puck called her just moments before Jesse had left.

"Finally!" Quinn said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, listen, I thought the point of breaking up was that you wouldn't boss me around anymore. And threatening to out my love for bacon? Totally cruel."

"You listen, dumbass, we need to talk. Like, really talk, it's important."

There was a moment of silence, then Puck replied, "Okay, fine. I'll come over in a few."

"Alright, see you then," she threw the phone onto the table in her room as she paced her room and heard Jesse's announcement, which she chose to ignore. It was actually to her gain that he had left - that meant she had the whole house to herself, while her parents were at work.

* * *

Jesse drove up to Rachel's house only to find her standing on the porch waiting for him already. She was actually nervous about this. Why on earth had she invited him to lunch? It wasn't just because she didn't have any other real friends in Lima, but she tried to convince herself otherwise. Jesse seemed like the only person who was genuinely concerned with Rachel and her family, and she felt so liberated when she was with him. Being on Broadway put a lot of pressure on her, she always had to put on a show face, be happy and the life of the party. She could be herself with Jesse - she didn't feel pressure to make him like her, he liked her anyway, and he didn't judge her for having the opinions she had or the music she liked or the jokes she made. This was just an innocent lunch with someone who understands her, nothing more, nothing less. Okay, maybe just a little bit more.

Once she spotted him she smiled and walked (or more like skipped) over to the car, but Jesse had already got out to open the door for her, "Why, thank you," she smirked as she got in the Lincoln.

"My pleasure," he replied and lightly slammed the door shut and went over and got in himself, "So, where are we going?"

Rachel let out a laugh in surprise, "I thought you had something in mind!"

Jesse chuckled, "Hey, you were the one who asked me out," as he turned the car back on.

"I didn't ask you out, I asked you to lunch," Rachel cautioned.

"The difference being...?" Jesse knew he was pushing it, but he couldn't help it.

"This isn't a date," Rachel stated, being unsure of the answer, as it was obvious that saying it made her feel a bit uncomfortable, "And you texted me first."

Jesse caught the vibe and suddenly responded, "Of course not, that'd be totally weird. There's this new Italian restaurant that opened up on 106th and Maple, Breadstix. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure! Italian's my favorite."

"I thought that might not have changed," Jesse smirked as he drove out of the driveway.

"What? You remembered?" Rachel asked with a huge yet surprised grin.

"Of course. You ruined my new Nike shoes by spilling tomato sauce all over them when I was like 15."

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel gasped and held her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh, "That's right! I'd totally forgotten about that!"

"Well I haven't. You still owe me," he laughed.

"Noted."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Quinn spat as she opened the door.

"Whoa, bitchy much? What's gotten into you?" Puck replied as he looked at her in shock.

"Just get inside."

"Don't mind if I do," Puck smirked and Quinn slapped the back of his head. Yeah, too much innuendo, "Ouch! Seriously, what's up?"

"Sit down, Puckerman," Quinn demanded as she sat down in the lounge chair across from him, "I don't know the best way to say this, so I'll just spit it out, because believe me, I really don't want to talk to you," she said as she started to fiddle with the rings on her fingers, because her hands were slightly shaking - whether from fear or anger, she wasn't sure.

"Did someone die?"

"Not literally, but I'm sure I'll be dead soon."

Puck's face sunk as he started to see that this was leading somewhere he was not expecting. He thought Quinn would beg him to take her back or something, "Okay, I'm not gonna lie - you're starting to freak me out."

"Remember that one time I gave in?" Quinn asked.

Puck knew exactly what she was talking about, "What about it?"

"Well, I guess it has kind of changed my life."

"Of course it did, lives get changed after a ride on the Puckster," Puck shrugged proudly, being ecstatic about the compliment he had just received.

"You're disgusting," Quinn rolled her eyes, "And a moron. I mean I'm pregnant!" She yelled. Fortunately no one else was home to hear all this.

Puck's jaw dropped and a few moments later he regained the ability to speak and muttered out, "I-is it...m-mine?" He stupidly pointed to himself and raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously, you've got to stop being such an idiot because I really feel like punching you in the face right now," Quinn replied.

"Well I'm sorry if this caught me a little off guard!" Puck yelled, "How did this happen?"

"You're a dumbass, that's how!"

"Hey, this isn't entirely my fault! If you'd kept your legs closed we wouldn't be in this fucking situation right now!"

Quinn's eyes widened in rage at once she processed what he had just said. The nerve he had, after all the begging and pleading and after they'd been going out for 10 months, she finally decided to do the deed with him. But afterward she felt so bad about it she wouldn't let it happen again, and that's when Puck broke up with her. As much as she tried to fight them, tears formed in her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to run freely down her cheeks.

"Get. Out. Now." She commanded calmly, yet in the kind of calm that terrified you. And without a word, Puck was out the door, already regretting what he said, as Quinn burst into tears.

* * *

"Italian food seriously is the best," Rachel said with a mouthful of cannelloni.

"I can see that," Jesse laughed as he took in the sight of Rachel scarfing down the meal.

Rachel suddenly jerked up to meet his eyes, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, not at all," Jesse chuckled.

"You are too!" Rachel cried in outrage.

"No," he tried convince her, "I think it's cute," he confessed after contemplating saying that for a moment.

Rachel quickly broke eye contact as a slight blush graced her cheeks, "Oh," she said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked intensely at her food.

"So, ready for some dessert? Unless you're afraid you'll explode?" Jesse laughed, trying to ease the embarrassment, but massively failing.

"Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed as she punched his bicep from across the table.

"Somebody, help, I'm being assaulted!" He joked and pretended to yell across the whole restaurant.

"You're not as charming as you think, you know." _In fact you're even more charming than you think. _

"Sure I am," Jesse smirked.

"Are you sure you're 23? Because you act like a 10 year old sometimes," Rachel shook her head and laughed as pushed her plate aside and looked at the dessert menus,"Ohh, they have tiramisu!"

"Of course they have tiramisu, Rachel, it's an Italian restaurant."

"Can you stop mocking me for 5 minutes?"

"But you're so easy to mock," Jesse explained, _And it seems more appropriate to tease you than flirt with you._

"Actually, it's a little refreshing. No one in New York acts like that around me," she replied, looking through the dessert menu.

"Well then...We'll have to be sure to get together some time back in New York."

Rachel glanced at him over the menu, "Uhh...yeah."

As they enjoyed their desserts, Jesse changed the topic to something more serious, "I've been meaning to ask you, but I didn't know if I should,"

"Hm?" Rachel grunted yet again with a mouth full of tiramisu.

"What's with you and Quinn?"

Rachel wiped her mouth, "What do you mean?" she said defensively.

"It just seemed a little...tense between you."

"Well, we hadn't seen each other for so long, so..." Rachel said as she started poking her tiramisu with the fork.

"Neither had we," Jesse said softly.

Rachel's head jerked up much faster than it should have, "What's your point?"

"I just don't understand what's up between you two, that's all."

"Me neither, actually. I've been thinking that maybe I should call her some time. It did feel a little awkward," she confessed. In fact, it felt very awkward. She had no idea how to react when she saw Quinn so the show face went up, along with the wall she had leaned to put around her. It didn't feel like meeting an old friend - it felt like meeting someone you didn't want to interact with for some reason. But Rachel Berry was a person who did not like having unfinished business between someone and herself, so she would simply have to confront Quinn and set the record straight, because there was obviously something eating at her.

"I have a feeling she's going through a rough time right now, maybe a friend, you, is just what she needs," Jesse smiled and shrugged.

_And maybe we both need her, to realize that the idea of us is wrong_, they both thought as they finished their desserts.

* * *

I know what you're thinking - ugh, Quinn's pregnant. But it just really fits into the story, as you'll see later on. And thanks for all the lovely reviews you left, made me very happy that you like the idea and all :) Some major Faberry drama coming up!


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn was sitting in her bedroom, crying her eyes out and trying to figure out what the hell she was supposed to do. She had just told Puck she was pregnant and he took it much worse than she thought he would. Never in her life had Quinn felt so lost - and she had absolutely no one she could talk to. Sure, there was Jesse, but that would just be weird and she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him yet, he may be her brother, but...exactly - he was her brother. He most likely would go punch the shit out of Puck and make the situation even worse. The next problem Quinn had was Yale; who wants to start off their college experience looking like a giant walrus? Quinn had decided at least that much that she would have the baby, she couldn't get rid of it, it didn't seem right and she didn't know if she could take it. But that makes her life just that much harder; being a pregnant freshman in college - Yale, nonetheless - definitely does not sound like the ideal experience.

Quinn jerked as she heard a knock on her door. She quickly swiped the tears from her eyes and called out in an irritated voice, "What?"

"Hey, can I come in?" she heard Jesse from the other side of the door.

"No."

But she should have known better, of course Jesse was already in the room, "Quinny, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her puffy face.

"Nothing, just go away!" Quinn turned her back to him and demanded.

"Come on, I ju-"

"Jesse, I'm serious, leave me alone!" She buried her face in her pillow.

Jesse sighed and shook his head. He knew his sister, she always played the tough one, the untouchable one, she would never admit what's bothering her to him, "Well, there's someone downstairs to see you, when you're ready," he said softly.

"What, who?" She jerked her head up.

"That's for you to find out," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Great," Quinn muttered as she jumped up and went to the bathroom to try and make herself look presentable, since she was pretty sure Puck was downstairs getting ready to beg for her forgiveness. Maybe this day would turn around yet.

About 10 minutes later, once the major puffiness had gone and she looked decent, Quinn took a deep breath and went downstairs. Much to her surprise, she saw Jesse and Rachel sitting in the living room, instead of a pleading Puck. This was way worse.

"Quinn, hi!" Rachel said as she caught sight of the blond beauty entering the room.

"Uh, hi," she answered distractedly, "Am I missing something?" she asked Jesse, rubbing her forehead.

"No, no, Rachel's here to see you. I'll leave you two alone. Model Latina is starting in a few minutes, anyway," he smirked and left.

Rachel raised an eyebrow as Quinn responded, "Yeah, I don't get it either, Jesse has a thing for the Latina. Or maybe it's just a thing for models."

Rachel nodded, "I guess so."

"So, did you want to talk about something?" Quinn said as she sat down on the couch next to Rachel, but leaving a fair distance between them.

"Actually, yes," Rachel replied, but then stopped, not knowing how to proceed the conversation.

"About?" Quinn finally couldn't stand the hesitation and asked, trying hard to disguise the inner pain she was still feeling from her recent conversation with Puck.

"Just...life."

"Life..." Quinn repeated as she arched her brow and puckered her lips, as if not understanding the meaning of the word.

"Yeah, how have you been? I couldn't help but feel like our last meeting was a little...uncomfortable."

"Well that's because you suddenly showed up at my house after being MIA for 6 years," Quinn snapped with and emotionless face. She didn't have the strength to pretend that everything was fine today, she needed to get her frustration out somehow and if it was going to be on Rachel, so be it.

Rachel suddenly looked stunned and baffled, "I-I..." she mumbled with a furrowed brow.

"You what? Thought you would come back and we'll have sleepovers and paint each others toenails like when we were 10?" Quinn mocked in a slightly insulting tone. Quinn Fabray was in extremely strong person, no one knew when it quite happened, probably around the time Rachel left, but she became very independent. Whenever she had a problem she'd deal with it herself, what business was it of other people what she was going through? She always had this tough facade and God forbid it would fade even a little. True, she had let Puck in a little and vice versa, but the fact that he dumped her was exactly why she acted the way she did. It was too hard to let people see what she really felt on the inside, so she usually played the invincible, confident, popular, perfect cheerleader. She had closed herself off to many emotions, which was why it was so strange that she was sitting in her room crying over Puck just minutes earlier. The pregnancy was probably to blame. The pregnancy was turning her into someone she didn't even recognize. She couldn't help but wonder if she needed to be broken in order to get on with her life, because deep down she knew there was no living the way she did.

"No, but I didn't expect this kind of reaction, either!" Rachel said firmly.

"What did you expect, then?"

"I, I don't know...I mean, we once were such good friends and then-"

"Then you just left, that's exactly what happened. You left and now you're surprised I'm not greeting you with arms wide open."

Rachel looked completely frustrated and it looked like she'd just been punched in the gut, "What does that have to do with anything? Are you angry at me because I left?"

"Yes, Rachel!" Quinn almost screamed as she got up from the couch, "I am angry that you left me all alone in this God forsaken town. I'm angry that my best friend in the entire world just packed up and walked out of my life. I'm angry that you didn't even try to keep in touch," Quinn started rambling as tears formed in her eyes, "I'm angry because you had no idea how much I missed you! I'm angry because you didn't even care!" Quinn finally broke down and let everything she had kept inside somewhere out. This day had turned out to be more than she could handle, so she just let go and embraced everything she was feeling. All the things she hadn't mentioned since Rachel left, everything she had kept bundled up inside for the past years - everything was just coming back to her and flowing out of her mouth and she didn't even think twice about it.

Rachel felt like she could hardly breathe, like little needles pierced every inch of her body and the ball in her throat denied access to speaking.

"Quinn..." was all she could bring herself to say. She had been aware of none of this and it pained her to see how much Quinn was suffering due to her absence.

"And now your just back, reminding me of the friendship I've lost, and I just can't take it anymore, I have enough on my plate," Quinn continued.

Rachel stood up from the couch, knowing she had to handle this and it was no time for hesitance, "I'm so sorry you feel that way, I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy becoming a Broadway star in New York!"

Rachel felt offended that Quinn saw it like that, as if she had abandoned her. Honestly, she was 12, she didn't think much of well, anything. Yes, it had been hard to leave Lima and Quinn, but Rachel Berry knew she was destined to be a star and she wouldn't pass up that opportunity. People move all the time - it's no big deal, or at least she thought so at the time. Now she was realizing what an impact that had made.

"You think I just forgot about you? You think I haven't thought about you all the time over the years? You think I haven't regularly visited your Facebook page, wanting to write you?"

"Why didn't you?" Quinn said softly with tearfilled eyes.

"I-I don't know, I thought you'd moved on and who was I to intervene in your life here," Rachel confessed.

"Asking how I'm doing wouldn't be intervening! You never called, you never wrote, you never came to visit me when you were in town."

"Well, you know, you could have done the same," Rachel barely whispered, stunning Quinn, "it takes two you know."

"But you were the one who left!" Quinn quickly recovered, "And I stayed here without someone I could depend on. I needed," she said through sobs, "my friend!" she turned around and faced the wall as she fought the tears. Poor Rachel had no idea that right now was the moment she needed her friend the most.

Rachel's eyes filled up with tears as those words pierced like swords. "Quinn, don't think that I've found someone like you in New York. You're the best friend I've ever had, and I deeply regret that I let our friendship fade..."

Neither of them spoke for a while, it felt like they needed to take a moment to themselves to figure out what to say next. Quinn suddenly felt awful for saying all those things to Rachel. It was true - it did take two and Quinn was just as much to blame as Rachel, except she wasn't the one who moved away. Rachel thought of what it was like growing up in New York and compared it to living in Lima. Yes, it was great living in the city that never sleeped but the friends and experiences she had in Lima could never be replaced in New York. Between school and work, she didn't have much time to maintain relationships with her peers. For a split second Rachel couldn't help but wonder, if she'd have a chance to do it all again, would she.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I know how hard it is to grow up without someone next to you going through the same stuff," Rachel finally spoke.

Quinn looked at Rachel, her icy facade melting, "Well, you're here now," she smiled. It felt incredibly invigorating to express everything she had kept inside for so long. And now that she had gotten it out, she could move on. There was no more use being angry at Rachel, it wouldn't change the past, she ought to look to her future now, since that future looks in dire need of love and support. She felt like maybe she was ready to let Rachel back into her life.

Rachel was surprised to hear such a reaction but she returned a smile.

"And I should be apologizing, too, I totally just blew up at you," Quinn continued. She had a feeling these pregnancy caused mood swings would lead to no good.

"That's alright. It was very dramatic," Rachel joked.

Quinn chuckled and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"And it was also something that needed to be done. At least hopefully we won't have all this awkwardness between us," Rachel continued.

"Why don't we go upstairs and catch up?" Quinn suggested as sort of a peace offering.

"I'd love to," Rachel stated with a huge smile on her face. This was what she was expecting today.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Jesse knocked on Quinn's door and peaked in to see both girls on the bed, and apparently Quinn was showing Rachel pictures and they looked happy. He hadn't seen Quinn happy in a while, so the sight of this warmed his heart.

"Status quo?" Jesse asked, though he was pretty sure what the answer would be.

"Oh no, we're good now," Quinn replied, "Now leave."

Rachel giggled and Jesse smiled and closed the door. He was glad they were friends again, but he couldn't help but wonder what this meant for his relationship with Rachel. Not that they had much of a relationship, but he doubted this new development wouldn't have an impact on it. However, this would also mean Rachel would be spending more time at their house. Jesse felt he'd be staying at home much more than usual from now on.

"You performed a number in wheelchairs? That's an amazing idea," Rachel said as she looked at the picture of New Directions doing "Rolling on the River".

"Yeah, Artie inspired us to do it, it really gave me a different perspective on things."

"And how do you manage both cheerleading and glee, isn't it tough?"

"I thought it would be harder, actually. When you're in the Cheerios, everything else seems easy," Quinn joked.

"I bet," Rachel laughed, "Oh my gosh, who's that?" she pointed at a beautiful Latina in the Cheerios picture.

"That's exactly who you think it is."

"Santana?" Rachel exclaimed in shock.

"Yep. Shocker, isn't it."

"She's like, gorgeous!"

"If you're into that kind of thing," Quinn shrugged.

"What thing? Hot, gorgeous and big boobs?"

"She's a huge bitch, though," Quinn tried to avoid admitting Santana was beautiful. There was a constant battle between them, Santana had her hooks in Puck, and it was hard as hell ripping him away from her. Santana also constantly tried to take Quinn's place as captain of the Cheerios. The biggest joy graduation had brought to Quinn was the knowledge that she'd never have to fight Santana for anything ever again.

"Ouch. Why is she in glee then?" Rachel asked.

"I don't really know. When I decided to join she said she'd join, too. It seems she really likes it," Quinn explained, even though she knew the real reason was because Puck had also joined and she just couldn't let him be involved with Quinn in something like that.

"Remember the sleepovers we used to have at her house? She'd always somehow manage to get Mike and Puck over," Rachel started saying, but then she remembered she shouldn't mention Puck.

Quinn's attitude suddenly changed. This whole time she was with Rachel she had avoided mentioning his name or thinking of her huge secret, and now the burden fell right back on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" Rachel saw her immediate mood swing and tried to ease the tension.

"It's fine," Quinn interrupted her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn took a moment to contemplate the idea, and once she came to a conclusion she replied, "Not tonight."

Quinn had just gotten her friend back, but she wasn't ready to tell her something no one else but Puck knew just yet. It would take some time for their friendship to get back to the way it was - or even better than it was.

"Okay..." Rachel said softly, "It's getting late anyway, I should probably go," she got up and headed for the door.

"Rachel," Quinn called as she went after her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back."

Rachel smiled, "Me, too." They hugged and said goodbye, after Rachel stated she'd let herself out.

Once Rachel got to the bottom of the stairs, she spotted a conveniently located Jesse sitting in the living room, reading a book and facing the stairs.

"What happened to your Latina Model?" Rachel asked as she came closer.

"Oh, you know. There's nothing like looking at a real life beauty," he shrugged and smirked as he looked at her intently.

Rachel felt a blush creeping up quickly spoke, "Isn't that charming. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for pushing me to talk to Quinn today, it was very productive. And I also had a very nice time at Breadstix today, thanks for introducing me to that place."

"No problem," Jesse said as he shut his book and stood up, facing her a few feet away, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" A confused Rachel replied.

"I mean, why are you leaving our house at 9 o'clock on a Friday night. Have a hot date or something?" _Wow that sounds weird asking Little Rache if she has a "hot date", _Jesse thought. Whatever Jesse would do, there was still a part of him that saw her as "Little Rache". It was making him extremely uncomfortable but he quickly shook the feeling off.

"What business is it of yours?" Rachel decided to play along with his little game.

"Well, you are my little sister's friend, and you are over at our house, which makes me kind of responsible for you," Jesse explained with an over-exaggerated look of what a babysitter should look like.

"Is that right," Rachel chuckled.

"I believe it to be so."

"Well then... You're responsible for getting me home, since you did drive me here."

"I'll get my keys," Jesse smirked and went to get the car keys.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing - you have no idea how much every review inspires me! Therefore I'd love to hear what you hope to see! This chapter was more Quinn centric, next one will finally feature Rachel's POV. There is more St. Berry to come - that's for sure. And maybe even a night on the town with Jesse and Rachel *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

I uploaded this like last week and then forgot about it. Sorry :D

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I'm already becoming a walrus!" Quinn silently murmured to herself as she closely examined her growing stomach. It wasn't that noticeable yet, it just looked like she had had a big lunch. And since she was no longer on the Cheerios, there was no need to wear the uniform every day. Thank God. What would sue Sylvester do if Quinn had gotten pregnant before Nationals? Ironically the night after the Cheerios won Nationals was also the night Puck won a major prize. But Quinn would have much rather preferred a trophy for that instead of a baby. So would her body.

"Sup MILF?" A voice startled her.

"Oh my God!" She jerked as she let go of her shirt, letting it fall back down, and put a hand to her racing heart, "You scared the begeezus out of me, Puck!"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"I let myself in, the front door was open. I hope you don't mind," he said.

"What do you want? To insult me some more?" Quinn said as she crossed her arms.

"No, I wanted to apologize," Puck shrugged as he held his head low and his hands in his pockets. He was clearly uncomfortable. Noah Puckerman wasn't one that often apologized.

"For what?" Quinn provoked him.

"For being a total douche to you. This is my fault, too," he said as he stepped closer, being almost face-to-face with Quinn.

"Well that's grand that you've finally realized that, but it doesn't help me at all."

"Hey, my dad's a deadbeat, but I don't roll that way. I'm gonna help you do this," Puck took her hand and put a stack of money in her hand.

"What's this?"

"It's from my pool cleaning money. I know you'll need money. For our kid."

"For my kid," Quinn stated. She had no idea where this sudden change of heart had come for him, but he couldn't just walk in and take over the situation.

"Our kid," Puck corrected, "I've had some time to think. I know we broke up, bu-"

"You mean you broke up with me."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But we can totally do this!"

"Puck, I'm going off to Yale next month," Quinn shook her head, letting herself imagine what it would be like if they could actually do this. Yale was too big of a dream to give up.

"I'll come with you!"

"No, no, you can't do that. You can't leave Lima for me," Quinn said as she sat down on her bed.

"The hell I can't. We're having a baby!" Puck sat next to her.

"You think I'm going to keep it?" Quinn asked, startling Puck.

"What do you mean? You're having an abor-"

"No! Don't even say that word. I mean, you think I'm going to raise this child? I'm going to one of the most prestige universities in the country, I can't raise a baby! I've seen Teen Mom, okay?"

"So what, then?"

"I don't know!" Quinn cried in frustration, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Puck said as he pulled her in, stroking her head softly, "I got ambition, you know. I'd get us a house, some stuff, furniture... We could be a family."

Quinn rose her head and looked into Puck's eyes. She had looked in them so many times before but she'd never seen this look before. He looked as genuine and caring. Maybe this baby was going to change him. Maybe they could do this.

"But what about Yale?"

"People go to college and raise kids all the time."

"Puck, Yale isn't some community college, it's intense. People have to actually study."

"I'll get a job and we'll get a sitter. Quinn, I'm telling you, we can do this!"

"But what if I don't want to be a teenage mom?" Quinn cried with tears in her eyes.

Puck didn't speak for a minute or so. For some reason he hadn't considered this, which now seems kind of stupid, because of course she doesn't want to be a teen mom.

"So what do you want then?" Puck finally asked.

"I want out of this whole situation!"

Puck took Quinn's hand in his, "But we're in this together, babe. And we have to deal with this. We still have time to figure this out. Doesn't being pregnant last like 6 months?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and was secretly wondering if she had chosen the right guy to have a baby with.

* * *

_June 16th._

_Had to miss the Tony awards, but family comes first. Daddy's been having a tough time with the chemo, so it's good that I'm here. And I wasn't even nominated, so no biggie. Had a blast watching it on TV with Jesse and Quinn last night. Jesse and I have started to spend a lot of time together, he's a ton of fun. At first it seemed a bit strange hanging out with him, but now I've kind of gotten used to it. Quinn at first also seemed to be baffled by the idea but then she saw it was purely platonic and had no objections. We just have so much in common, it's astonishing. Also, I have this strange feeling Jesse has a crush on me. It could be I'm just imagining things, because these types of things always are imagined - just like the time I called the NYPD and tried to get a restraining order against the man that was stalking me. Except it turned out he just lived in my building. So I don't want to call Jesse out on anything. And why would I think he has a crush on me in the first place? Could it be because I have a crush on him, too? True, I had a crush on him when I was younger, but he was Quinn's dreamy older brother I'd never admit to anyone I dreamt of marrying. Now that we're both adults the situation is much more different. At least it feels like it should be. If Jesse and I did in fact like each other (hypothetically, of course) what would be the next step? He's been giving subtle hints, but they were truly subtle. Ok, some of them weren't. At all. But still, what am I to do? How on earth would Quinn react if I ever told her I liked her brother? It would be too awkward to talk to her about it. And wait a second, this hypothesis has gotten way too deep into detail. Besides, I nev_

Rachel was cut off by her phone buzzing. She put the pen down on her diary and opened the newly received message. Speak of the devil...

_Hi, what are you up to? It's a gorgeous night outside. Wanna go for a walk? I need some fresh air. _

Jesse always made the obnoxious excuse that he simply needed to do something. He needed to go see Avatar in 3D at the movie theater again. He needed Rachel to listen to him practice a new audition song and evaluate him. He needed to test out his spaghetti skills on someone not blood related. He sure was a needy person.

_Do I have a choice?_

_There's always a choice, Berry. But I strongly advise not to fight this._

Rachel smirked at this statement. He was so cocky, but with good reason. Who could resist the St. James charm? _  
_

_You live too far away, my little legs aren't walking that far._

Rachel Berry, that's who. _  
_

_How about we both meet at the park?_

The park didn't seem that far away. And Rachel had been sitting at home all day, maybe she should get out of the house for a while._  
_

_Fine. I'll be there in 15._

_Try and make it 10. I'm already waiting._

Rachel couldn't fight the huge grin that was gracing her face, she shook her head and let out a little chuckle. How the hell did he always know how to play his cards right? She quickly reapplied some make-up, fixed her hair and was off to the park. Thankfully her dads had already gone to bed, so she wouldn't have to worry about explaining where she was going.

* * *

"Seems to me you've already gotten your fair share of fresh air, what do you need me for?" Rachel said as she headed toward Jesse, who was sitting on the bench in the park.

"You can never have too much fresh air, Rachel. I know this is a foreign concept in New York, but it's good for you."

"You know, I think I read that in a magazine once," she laughed.

"No!" Jesse gasped, "Shallow fashion magazines advertise something that is actually free? I don't believe it!"

Rachel laughed and gave him a light punch on the shoulder, "Seriously, though, why did you drag me out in the middle of the night?"

"It's 10 o'clock Rachel, not the middle of the night. Stop being so dramatic. As I said, it's a gorgeous night outside and there's no reason for anyone not be enjoy it," Jesse stated, as he looked up to the starry sky.

"It is rather lovely," Rachel agreed and also looked up as well.

They stood there for a while, examining the sky, until Jesse finally spoke, "Don't you just love stars? They're millions of miles away, and yet they shine so bright that we can still see them from here."

"To be a star, you must shine your own light, follow your own path, and don't worry about the darkness, for that is when the stars shine brightest."

Jesse looked away from the sky to Rachel, "What was that?"

"Just a little quote I have in my repertoire," she smiled back at him, "It's kind of my mantra."

"Whose quote is it?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just Googled star and that's what I came up with," Rachel said as they both laughed.

"Well, I like it. It fits you well."

Rachel felt a blush creeping up so she looked away, "Jesse, I need to ask you something." She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, but she knew it had to be done.

Jesse crossed his arms and nodded.

"It might sound kind of stupid. But we've been spending a lot of time together," Rachel suddenly felt like a giddy school girl as she was looking at the ground and playing with her fingers, "and I just wanted to ask you if there's an alternate motive behind it."

"Like what?"

"I-I don't know. It just seems lik-"

"Rachel, I like you. You're good company. You're interesting. That's it. But we can stop hanging out if you have some objection," Jesse tried to do some damage control. Once he heard the words coming out of Rachel's mouth it hit him that this seemed wrong. He had gotten carried away with all this, and it was obviously making Rachel feel uncomfortable. He was being so stupid, thinking Rachel would ever get involved with him. But she was just so darn cute!

"No, no, it's okay. I was just checking," she replied, a little embarrassed. Of course he wasn't interested in her like that, it was stupid to even consider such a thing. How would she play this off now? Ah, yes! "It's kind of nice to spend time with someone who doesn't have his own agenda," Rachel confessed.

"Oh, I have an agenda alright. I'll be asking for many favors back in New York, in exchange for all those dinners at Breadstix," he joked. Being all serious with Rachel seemed weird. He much rather kept to the teasing and kidding around.

"That's sounds fair," Rachel laughed. Maybe she could be just friends with Jesse. Hang out in New York and go see shows a bunch together. This could work.

The truth was they were both so deep in denial, who knew what it would take to make them see the light.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Santana exclaimed as Puck entered his own room.

"I was out," he replied, not being surprised she was in his room.

"Well, I hope you're ready for some anger sex, cuz' mama's be's mad now," Santana said as she pulled her top over her head and grabbed at Puck's shirt.

"Santana, stop," Puck stepped away.

"I'm sorry? Did you just say the forbidden word?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Did someone hit you on the head or something?" Santana asked, crossing her arms in confusion.

"No, I'm fine, I just don't feel like fucking you tonight, alright?" Puck let out as a growl.

"I'm a little lost. Because unless you've gone gay, that doesn't make any sense," she said, waving her hands in the air, "No, actually, even if you'd be gay you'd still totally tap this."

"Quinn and I are back together. Well, at least I think we are," Puck said.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course you are. That bitch keeps stealing my men, doesn't she get tired of it?"

"Hey, don't call her that! And I'm not your man."

"Whatever, screw this," she rolled her eyes again, "I'm out. This is bullshit." Santana knew Puck would always chose Quinn over her. She and Puck were just fuck buddies, but Puck was in love with Quinn, even if he had broken up with her. He didn't know the first thing about what it meant to be in a relationship, which usually worked to Santana's advantage. But she was getting tired of sharing him with Quinn.

"Santana, don't be like this."

"The fuck I won't. When Quinn dumps you again, don't bother calling me."

Puck stood there in silence as Santana put her shirt back on and left. That was one of the hardest things he had ever done, because Santana Lopez was one of the hottest girls in Ohio and he was a dude. He had needs. But it was time to grow up and move on. Puck was going to be a dad. A father.

* * *

"Good morning!" a chipper Rachel said as she entered the kitchen and gave each of her dads a peck on the cheek.

"Morning, honey. You're up late," Leroy noted, as it was already past 10 o'clock in the morning. Rachel usually got up at 8, at the latest.

"Yeah, I thought I'd sleep in today. I haven't done that in a while," Rachel replied. Truth was she had been out with Jesse till about 2 o'clock in the morning. She had quietly sneaked back inside and was thankful no one noticed. Nothing happened with Jesse, they had a great time just sitting in the park and talking. There was a little singing, too. Okay, actually a lot. And before they knew it, it was already over 2 o'clock.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm off to work, I have a meeting at 11:00. Love you two," Leroy said as he picked up his briefcase.

"Have a nice day!" Hiram called out.

"Love you, too," Rachel added and then turned to Hiram, "So, what are we up to today?"

"Oh, I was thinking we could do some head shining for a few hours, but nothing too ridiculous," her dad answered sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh, that's exactly what I was thinking!" Rachel laughed, "How are you feeling today?"

"A little nauseous, so if you feel like baking anything today, I'd rather you not."

"Okay, I can deal with that," Rachel smirked, "How about we watch some Modern Family? We still haven't finished season 1."

"Sure," Hiram replied as Rachel got up to look through the DVD's, "Will Jesse be joining us?"

"What?" Rachel jerked. What the hell was that? Did he know where she had been last night?

"And Quinn? You three seem to be doing everything together lately."

"Oh," Rachel sighed, "No, I think they're busy today."

"How long is Jesse back in town, anyway?" Hiram asked as he sat himself down on the couch.

"Uhm, he's not completely sure yet," Rachel replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable and noticeably avoiding eye contact with her father for some reason.

"You've seemed to be talking about him a lot recently."

"I have?" Rachel acted surprised as she put the disc in the DVD player.

"Well, you always talk a lot, but you've spoken an exceptional amount more of him than anyone else."

"Huh... I don't know, I guess we just have a lot in common. He's on Broadway, too, you know."

"I think it's nice you're close with that family again. Brings back old memories."

"Like?"

"You two girls would always blame Jesse for mischievous acts you committed. Like the time you made that "mud bath" in the backyard, and ended up just throwing a bunch of mud in the pool? I'm surprised he even still talks to you," he chuckled.

"Oh, well, we've grown up now, Daddy," Rachel smiled, as she took a spot next to him on the couch. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable talking about Jesse this time with her dad, but she did. She talked about him before with no problem. In fact, she knew what this was. But she also knew this couldn't be happening.

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Don't forget that by leaving a review you become 10 times more awesome in life :)

I know I promised more St. Berry in this chapter. I totally suck, I know. I just got a little carried away with Puck. Anyway, I promise the next chapter will be at least 80% St. Berry/Jesse/Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, where's Quinn?" Rachel asked as she got into Jesse's car. All three of them had planned to go see "I Am Number Four", because Quinn really wanted to see it.

"Something came up. Puck called that she was at his place and she'd be there for a while. God knows I'm not interested in what kind of activities they are taking part in," Jesse replied.

"Oh...Then I guess we'll have to see the movie some other time. Goodnight," Rachel said as she took her seat belt off, but Jesse started driving out of the driveway before she could get out, "What the hell?"

"What? It's a Friday night and there's nothing much to do in this town. You seem to be the most entertaining option I have," Jesse played the "egotistical, self-centered guy" card.

"In that case I'm pretty sure this counts as kidnapping or something."

"Rachel, don't be silly. Can you honestly tell me you don't feel the same way?" he sneaked a glance at her, making her stomach flutter.

_Oh no, this is not good_, she thought, _this can't be happening_. She kept her cool and tried to get out of this situation, "I don't know. I think there's a Vampire Diaries marathon on the CW tonight."

"Seriously? You're going to pass up a night on the town with me for a TV show about fictional creatures writing diaries?"

"They don't wri-" she started saying but cut herself off before sighing, "Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley are really hot." There's no way to get a guy irritated than talking about how hot other guys are.

"Aren't you a little too young to be looking at boys?" Jesse teased. _And aren't I a little too old to be looking at girls like you?_

Okay, apparently Jesse wasn't like most guys, "Aren't you a little too old to care?"

"Touche."

Rachel smirked in victory, "So, where are we going again?"

Jesse looked at her grin and replied likewise, "I know just the place. And put your seat belt back on, I don't want to be responsible for breaking your talent."

* * *

"Isn't morning sickness supposed to be in like, you know, the morning?" Puck cried as he held Quinn's hair back as sat on the ground with her hands around the toilet.

"Wikipedia says it's different for everyone. I'm one of the lucky one's who have it almost all day, especially in the evenings," Quinn groaned hopelessly.

"Hang in there, babe. I mean, how much more can you vomit? Any more and you'll be throwing up our baby," Puck replied.

Quinn rose her head and gave him the pregnant-and-pissed-Quinn-Fabray-does-not-approve-of-your-bullshit-death-stare. Yes, Puck had even named it.

"Sorry."

"Being pregnant sucks!"

"What did Wikipedia say about stuff that helps?"

"Eating cabbage," Quinn replied as she stood up.

"Seriously? Cabbage?" Puck snorted.

"Shut it, Puckerman!"

"I'll go see if we have any. You go lie down on the bed," Puck said.

"I hate this fucking bed," Quinn moaned as she lied down on it. It was the bed that ruined her life, but right now she really didn't feel like being vindictive on furniture. And she really wanted to lie down. Once she lied down she figured she should probably text Rachel and apologize for bailing on her.

_Hey, R. Sorry for not making it tonight, I'm at Puck's and we're working some things out. Hope you're not mad! There's a VD marathon tonight, hope that's a good replacement!_

She quickly received a reply.

_No worries, Damon and Stefan are almost as good company as you ;) Good luck with Puck! (haha)_

"Yeah, I'm having a ball..." _  
_

_

* * *

_  
"Hey, Daddy. I just wanted to say that I'm at Quinn's and I'll be spending the night, is that okay with you? ...Thanks, love you. Bye!" Rachel flipped her phone shut as Jesse stared at her from the driver's seat, "What?"

"Nothing. Good job, Berry," Jesse approved of her lie.

"I would hardly call it "good", I feel awful." She did in fact feel awful for already betraying her newly regained friendship with Quinn, but she found it easier not to think about Quinn when she was with Jesse. And she wasn't technically betraying Quinn. She was just choosing an alternate mean of entertainment during Quinn's absence. It's what any person would do. Really.

"No, you don't. Then you would be going home."

Rachel chose to ignore that comment, which in fact was true, "So how about we do this thing?"

"Certainly."

Jesse got out of the car and ran over to open the door for Rachel.

"Thanks," she said as she got out, "Are you sure this will work? I mean, I'm not dressed right." It was true, Rachel wasn't at all dressed for an establishment such as the one they were about to (hopefully) enter. She was sporting a regular pair of skinny jeans and a white golden detailed tank top. She still looked insanely hot, though.

"Don't worry about what you're wearing, you look" _hot_, "fine. You're an actress, right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Then just play along," Jesse reassured her as they walked up to the building, "Hey, G!" he called out to the man at the door.

"Jesse St. James? What up, bro!" A large built man shook Jesse's hand.

"Long time no see!" Jesse replied.

"How's it going?"

"Good, good."

"Who's this hot stuff?" G looked at Rachel and asked.

"This, G, is Rachel Berry, she's a Broadway star."

"Jesse, please," Rachel said, embarrassed.

"Oh, stop, it's true. She's been on Broadway for 10 years now, started when she was 12. Can you imagine that? Being 22 and already having 10 years experience on stage?"

"Impressive, fo' sho'. Nice to meet you, Rachel "Broadway Star" Berry," G stuck out his hand.

"Likewise," she replied.

"Why don't you two go on in and enjoy your date."

"Thanks man, see you later," Jesse said as he led Rachel inside, "So, was that easier than you thought or what?"

"I have to say, I'm impressed. That was genius, he was asking us to come in!" Rachel said in awe. Of course G wouldn't remember Rachel Berry from before, she was too young for him to notice. Plus, she moved away, so the risk of him recognizing her were slim.

"Yeah. Who would have thought one of my high school friends would become the bouncer at the only club in Lima?"

"You think he really bought I was 22?"

"We didn't give him enough time to think about it twice. Wasn't I convincing enough?"

"I suppose you were. I mean, he even thought we were on a date!" Rachel laughed.

Jesse faked a laugh in reply, but didn't really see what was so funny about it. They walked into the flashing lights of the club, taking in the scenery, "So, Rachel "Broadway Star" Berry, are you ready to party like there's no tomorrow?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

"You feeling any better?" Puck asked Quinn, who was lying on his bed.

"Yeah. Cabbage really does work. Who knew," she moaned, half asleep.

"You want me to take you home?"

Quinn groaned something in response. Puck could have sworn she said "Let's fuck". But it was probably just his imagination.

"Or you could, you know...stay here tonight," he proposed.

"Mhm..." she sighed with her eyes closed, "I already called mom and said I'm at Rachel's."

"Speaking of your mom. When do you plan on telling her?"

Quinn's eyes shot open. She looked terrified for a moment and then mumbled, "You're making me nauseous again, I can't think about that."

"Okay, you just sleep. Sweet dreams," Puck said and kissed her forehead before heading off to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Rachel and Jesse entered the club, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the lighting, if that was even possible. It wasn't completely packed, but it was pretty full.

"You wanna go get a drink?" Jesse offered.

"Sure," Rachel replied as they made their way to the bar, "It's strange being in a club in Lima."

"I know, it's takes some getting used to. A cosmo for you or what?" He asked as they arrived at the bar.

Rachel took a moment to think. She looked at Jesse, looked around the room, glanced at the various drinks behind the bar and finally announced to the bartender, "Two shots of tequila, please."

Jesse's eyes widened for two reasons - the shots, obviously, and the fact that she had been freaking out about getting in and here she is, underage, daringly ordering shots? Girl's got guts.

"What?" She shrugged as the bartender got her order ready, "I recall you saying "Party like there's no tomorrow". Cosmo's definitely wouldn't be my choice of a last drink."

"You're a peculiar girl," Jesse smirked.

"Shut up and drink," she said as she handed him one of the shots.

"Whatever you say."

They both took the shot and bit the lime, before pounding the shot glass back on the bar.

"That's nasty," Jesse cringed, "The Lima limes, too."

"Oh, don't be such a girl," Rachel replied with a grin - apparently she wasn't affected in the slightest by the tequila, "Bartender, I'll have that cosmo now."

Jesse ordered a long island ice tea and they awaited their drinks.

"How about we go mingle now?" Rachel announced as she took a sip of the cosmopolitan, "You know, these are overrated, I much rather prefer a margarita."

Jesse wasn't sure what had happened between the door and the dance floor, but Rachel had completely transformed. He thought they might have to leave early because she felt uncomfortable or wouldn't get in, but this evening was going in the complete opposite direction, "Okay, who are you and what have you done to Rachel Berry?"

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think," she replied playfully, as she made her way away from the bar and looked for an empty table nearby. Once she spotted it she headed straight for it, Jesse following her and they sat down. Rachel knew how to party. It was about time Jesse knew she could, too.

"I want to see what kind of Lima people come out at night to play," Rachel said, "Though yelling over this loud music isn't doing any favors to my voice."

"Jesse St. James? Is that hot piece of ass you?" A voice yelled over the loud music.

Rachel and Jesse both turned to see a stunning Latina, drunk out of her mind.

"Santana Lopez?" Jesse asked.

"The one and only," Santana said. She was having some trouble standing up straight and was relying on the drink in her hand to keep her steady. And she didn't realize that wasn't really working.

"You're drunk," Jesse stated.

"And you're totally fuckable," she replied without hesitating. She pointed at Rachel "Who's this Yentyl?"

"I'm Rachel Berry. Remember me?"

"No shit! I thought youz look familiar. Whatchoo doing back here?"

"Well, my dad neede-"

"Wanna dance with me Hot Stuff?" Santana cut her off and wrapped her arms around Jesse.

"First of all, you're drunk," Jesse said as he unwrapped her arms, "Second...no."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Ugh, are you banging Girl-Frodo over here?"

"Santana, I think you should go. You're embarrassing yourself," Jesse said.

"I has nothin' to be embarrassed about. But you're boring me to death, so I'mma leave you now," she replied and walked over to the next table and wrapped her arms around some guy.

"Wow. Quinn wasn't exaggerating when she said Santana was a bitch," Rachel said as she took a sip of her cosmo.

"I wouldn't know. I've only seen her at Cheerios and New Directions competitions I've gone to. She actually has a really great voice."

"Enough talk about Satan, let's drink! I bet I can gulp this cosmo down before you can chug your drink," Rachel said in an extremely provocative tone with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

Jesse saw Rachel's daring look. She wasn't even bluffing, "Rachel..."

"What? Stop being such a party pooper and have some fun! You're the one who brought me here in the first place!"

"I just don't want to have to carry you home at four in the morning because you've passed ou-"

"One, two, three!" Rachel yelled and was chugging down the red beverage.

Jesse quickly followed, understanding there was no use arguing. And also he couldn't let her win. Being beat at a drinking dare by a girl with a cosmo was beyond mortifying. Deep down they both knew this would end badly but neither of them cared enough to stop.

* * *

You hate me right now for ending right there, don't you? :D

But I love you, which is why the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. And I swear this wasn't inspired by Blame it on the Alcohol, I wrote this before the episode and had the idea long before. Just a coincidence.

I apologize for killing some of you with this waiting for Jesse and Rachel to get together. It's coming...soon! Or is it? In the mean time, there's the review button right below! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Once she realized the light was burning her eyes she quickly shut them again. She felt nauseous and her mouth was dry. The next thing she noticed terrified her. There was a warm body next to her and she was laying in the arms of it. Her eyes rushed open in terror as her heart paced. She jerked up and confirmed her terror. It was Jesse. She was sleeping with Jesse. And he was shirtless. Jesse St. James was laying with her on a bed, shirtless. This really was terror. Rachel quickly checked to see if all her clothes were intact. Thank God. What the hell happened last night and where were they? Rachel didn't have to guts to wake Jesse, and thankfully he was still fast asleep and didn't wake up from her jerk. Rachel ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes. Time to find out where they were. Apparently on a pull out black leather couch, or hide-a-bed. She looked around the room but nothing looked familiar. In the corner of the room was an LCD TV on the wall. There were two dark wooden end tables in the room, but they didn't feature any useful information. There was a big LCD TV in the corner on the wall. Underneath was a shelf containing what looked like an X BOX, or PS3, who knew. Crap. They were probably at some Jesse's friends house. How delightful. Rachel's eyes made their way to a shelf. Yes! It had family photos. From what she could tell they were Latina, and they all looked somewhat familiar. Oh, no. They were at Lopez residence.

* * *

"Hey, you're up! And watching Saved by the Bell," Puck said as he entered his room, trying to hold the judgment to himself.

"Yeah, I've been up for a while. Did your mom say anything about me staying here last night?" Quinn nervously replied.

"She loves you, you know that. I just said that you needed a night off from your house and she didn't ask any thing else."

"Will she tell my parents?"

"Nah, she's cool."

"Okay, good. Because I said I was at Rachel's. I hate lying. It's so frustrating."

"Yeah. But you know we have to tell our parents about us soon. I mean, you're already showing."

"What?" Quinn spat angrily.

"I mean, we have to tell them eventually," he covered.

"I know," Quinn sighed and plopped down on the bed, "I've been procrastinating and procrastinating, but this isn't something you can keep a secret for long."

"Have you told anybody yet? Jesse? Rachel?"

"No. And if I were you I'd be very afraid of Jesse."

"You think he'll go all deathstar on me?"

"Maybe. I really have no idea how he'll react," Quinn said, her words drifting off as she tried to imagine all the possible scenarios. They sat in silent for a moment.

"You want me to take you home?" Puck asked.

Quinn shook her head, "No."

"Okay, then we'll just hang around here," he took Quinn in his arms as they sat on his bed, watching Saved by the Bell.

* * *

_Think, Rachel, think! What happened last night?_

Rachel was having a mini panic attack. She tends to always forget that after a night of partying the worst part is the morning after. She tried to go step by step and remember the events of last night. She remembered a snippet but nothing that lead to or followed it.

_The room was spinning and they both found themselves immensely enjoying the loud music blasting in the club. They were on the dance floor, dancing in a way Rachel would be mortified if she hadn't been drunk. Both their bodies were sweaty and they were panting, but they still danced with each other. Jesse pulled her closer as Rachel used his body to lean on. She didn't know how it had come to this, but she no longer cared. And neither did he. They did nothing more than dance, but they felt the electric connection between them. Or maybe it was just the booze. In any case, it was electrifying._

Rachel sunk into a deep embarrassment as she cringed at the thought of this. Hopefully Jesse wouldn't remember this. And they were just dancing - no biggie. Now it was time to remember how they got to Santana's house.

Somehow Rachel, Jesse, Santana and a few other people whose names she couldn't recall, were all sitting at one table and laughing their asses off. Rachel couldn't remember what they were laughing about most of the time, but it was hilarious.

_"Jesse's a neeeerd!" Rachel yelled as she rocked back and forth laughing. _

_"N-no!" Jesse stuttered, "Just because I occasionally like to engage in comic book reading doesn't make me a nerd!" _

_"Fuck yeah it does!" Santana yelled, throwing her arms in the air. _

_"Fuck you, Santana," Jesse replied._

_ "Be my guest," she smirked. _

_"Shut up you guys! I love this song!" Rachel closed her eyes and seemed into the music. As if it was so quite everyone needed to shut up in order to hear it. _

_"This song sucks. This whole place sucks. What d'you say we bounce? Move this party to my place," Santana offered. _

_"Yes! Let's do it! An after party!" Rachel exclaimed, apparently completely forgetting how much she loved this song. Even though she had never even heard it before. They gulped down their drinks and headed for the door._

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Santana coming in the door. Her heart started racing as she felt another wave of embarrassment flush over her. She quickly sat up on the side of the bed as she felt Jesse move and wake up.

"You're up, good," Santana said, "I brought you guys some coffee, I'm sure you'll need it."

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"Oh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Santana smirked once she saw that Jesse was shirtless and Rachel's hesitation.

"God no!" Rachel exclaimed as she took the coffee.

Jesse muttered something and sat up on the bed, "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. I thought you would have remembered at least that much. And your shirt is in the washer, Jesse."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Jesse replied.

Rachel's heart suddenly started racing again as she remembered another vital part of last night.

_Santana, Jesse, Rachel and the other two nameless guys were in the living room of Santana's house. Santana was sitting in one of the nameless guys' lap and they were making out. The other guy was passed out on the lounge chair. _

_Jesse and Rachel were sitting on the couch next to each other. _

_"You know, Rachel, you're hot."_

_"You're drunk." _

_Jesse let out a sexy chuckle and moved a stand of hair out of her face. They looked into each others eyes and before they knew it, they lips were touching and it seemed there was nothing they could do about it. There was nothing quite like making out while drunk, but this kiss was so full of passion and lust, it would have intoxicated them even if they were sober. Jesse cupped Rachel's face with his right hand and he slid his left arm around her torso, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Rachel fiddled his curls in her tiny hand as the other arm rest on Jesse's back. All night the both of them had fought the urge to make this bold move, and now that it finally happened, it felt like heaven.  
_

_"Me gusta!" Santana cried out as she saw the two of them. She took both nameless guys and went out of the room. Jesse and Rachel didn't even notice, they were both too busy sucking face. Rachel Berry had kissed many guys before, but it never felt this amazing. It was like her mouth was made only to kiss his. In fact, this was too good to be true. They were both drunk, and this was no way to behave. _

_She broke off the kiss and slapped Jesse lightly. _

_"What was that for?"_

_"Oh, I think you know," Rachel replied and stood up from the couch. This may have been her subconscious telling her this was a mistake, or her just playing hard to get.  
_

_Jesse quickly stood up and grabbed her from behind, turning her round and crashing his lips upon hers. Rachel melted in his arms and reciprocated, opening her mouth and giving his tongue free passage to explore. They kissed rather roughly, yet passionately, as if there was no time to spare. Rachel felt Jesse's arm lowering to her thigh and before she knew it, both her legs and arms were wrapped around Jesse and they slammed into a wall, Rachel's back first. She gasped and broke off the kiss again. _

_"And what was that for?" She cried. _

_"For slapping me," Jesse chuckled a reply breathlessly and licked his lips. _

_Rachel grinned and claimed his lips once again. Jesse moved from her lips to her soft neck, earning a slight moan from Rachel's mouth. __A feeling of need swept through her body as he continued bestowing kisses upon her neck, over her jaw and finally upon her mouth._ _Rachel unwrapped her legs and stood on her feet, and shoved Jesse off of her. Jesse stood a few feet away from her with his arms in the air, not sure what he had done wrong. Rachel quickly slammed into him, knocking them both onto the couch. They accidentally bumped into the end table, containing a half full beer mug, which spilled on Jesse, soaking his shirt with the alcohol. Rachel eagerly helped him out of the shirt and threw it on the ground, right by the door. She took in the sight in front of him, evaluating his body and coming to the conclusion that he was hot stuff. Not that she didn't know that, but it was good to get some reassurance. Jesse must work out a hell of a lot. Both their hearts were racing as their eyes burned with lust and desire.  
_

_ "You're all wet," Rachel announced and ran her hand slowly and seductively down his chest. _

_Jesse looked at her hand, then to her, "How tragic," he smirked and leaned in to kiss her again.  
_

"Rachel?"

"What?" She said as she snapped out of her reminiscence. Out of all the things she couldn't remember, this couldn't have been one of them?

"Do you want some breakfast?" Santana asked.

"Oh. Uhh, yeah. Can I get some water first, though?"

"Sure," Santana smirked and left the room.

* * *

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Puck asked as he opened the refrigerator door.

"I have a real craving for bacon. I'm guessing you don't have any," Quinn replied.

"Sorry, babe. I can go out and get some if you want."

"No, that's fine. What else you got?"

"Uhmm... An egg, some old grapes, Miracle Whip, bologna, 2 beers and that's about it."

"Oh..."

"I guess my mom hasn't been shopping for a while."

"We could go out for breakfast. IHOP?" Quinn proposed.

"Sure."

Quinn smiled and got up to put her shoes on.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Puck stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Are we, you know, like, back together?" he asked, staring at the ground.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who dumped me."

"I guess I was just asking to see if you're okay with that."

"Well, we are having a baby together. And you promised to take care of us. So I would say it's safe to say we're back together."

"Awesome," Puck came closer and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips gently.

"Puck, come on, I'm hungry," Quinn laughed.

* * *

Rachel sat on the side of the bed and didn't turn to look to Jesse. She took a sip of her coffee and felt like dying. Whether because of the hangover or embarrassment. Though it was possible she was still a little drunk from last night, she felt slightly lightheaded.

"I can't believe we're in Lima Heights Adjacent," Jesse said. He wasn't really sure what to say. He remembered everything that happened last night, and wasn't proud of it. Rachel probably thought he was some creep who had taken advantage of her while she was drunk. And that definitely wasn't the way he wanted his first kiss with Rachel to be like. Not that he had thought about it, of course. Really. He wasn't some lovesick guy who fantasized about having a perfect first kiss with a girl. He hadn't imagined he would take her to a show and later they'd take a walk under the stars and he'd make his move. Not at all.

"I know, it's crazy. I'll go help Santana," Rachel made a quick getaway. This was too awkward and she was beyond embarrassed. She made made out with Jesse. Yes, it was insanely hot, but what the hell?

_Fuck, she regrets it!_ Jesse thought. He should have known. It was dumb to go with the flow last night. Rachel was obviously a horny drunk and he just happened to be there.

"Hey, I thought you might need some help in here," Rachel said as she entered the kitchen.

"I can handle things myself. What are you avoiding Jesse or something? Cuz' you two were getting it on last night," Santana grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Santana smirked at her and could see the embarrassment, and she was quite enjoying it, "Oh, please. I saw you two engaging in a tongue war. And I'm guessing that led to super hot se-"

"Santana!" Rachel stopped her, "Nothing more happened. Honestly. And thank God for that."

"Huh. He must have some strong willpower if that's all that happened. Here, eat some waffles," she said as she put a plate down for her.

"Why are you being so nice to us? I have it on good authority you're the biggest bitch around here. No offense," Rachel said.

"This is not being nice, Yentyl. We partied together, it doesn't make us BFF's. I know how to be hospitable. Once you eat, you leave."

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

I know you probably hate me right now, if you even remember me. I apologize for the crazy long wait, I've been very busy and in the midst [of this nothing] of everything I just couldn't get around to this. But I'll try and be better about this, I promise! And if it makes you feel better, I was writing this instead of getting an assignment done for my music class, that's how much I love you :)

* * *

Rachel had conveniently been avoiding Jesse since "the incident", as she referred to it in her mind. Not that she had spent many hours thinking about it or anything. It had been about 3 days and she was still completely embarrassed and didn't know what to do with herself. She had made out with Jesse St. James. Not that anyone would be ashamed to have made out with him, but it was Jesse! Her best friend's brother, the guy who used to "babysit" Quinn and her, if you could call it that. He was like a brother to her, which made the incident seem even more awkward and even creepy. Now she saw the Selena Gomez/Justin Bieber relationship in a whole different light. At least there was someone in the world she could relate to, and of course they were superstars. But the fact was the Rachel was mortified about her behavior that night. Even though they all were acting ridiculous and crazy, and they were all embarrassed now, that didn't make her feel any better. Making out with anyone while drunk was degrading. Unless he's your legitimate significant other.

Jesse found himself sitting in the local Lima bar, at 4 PM having a scotch. This wasn't like him but he felt like he needed a drink, even though drinking was what got him into this mess. Usually he would just forget about it and live on with his life. It was just a drunken kiss. Okay, it was a drunken hot make out session, but whatever. He shouldn't think too much of it, but the fact of the matter was that he couldn't stop thinking of it. He couldn't get Rachel and that night out of his head. He kept remembering how good it felt simply sleeping with her wrapped in his arms. Nothing more was necessary, it was perfect. Even if they were drunk, it felt so good and real. It was as if they were just using drinking as an excuse to finally take that step forward. But Rachel had noticeably ignoring him, and had made it clear she doesn't want to talk about what happened or even acknowledge that it happened. And who could blame her. Ironically enough "Blame it on the Alcohol" started playing and Jesse rolled his eyes and let out a snicker.

"Women trouble?" The bartender asked as he saw this.

Jesse jerked his head up in surprise, "Something like that."

"Man, in my line of work I've heard every story there is out there. Bitches be crazy."

"Ignoring the fact that that was offensive and also mostly true, that's not the problem. I'm the one who messed up. And I wish I could blame it on the alcohol, but I really can't."

"How's that? You cheat? Beat her? Tell her she looked fat?"

"No, of course not," Jesse snapped with a bit of disgust in his voice, "I just... I may have crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed, and now I may have lost her," he confessed, fiddling with his glass, unconsiously admitting the feelings he had for Rachel.

"Hey, there are plenty of fish in the sea, if she can't handle it, who needs her," the bartender admitted. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out he doesn't have a girlfriend, with good reason.

"I do. But now she probably thinks I took advantage of her and wants nothing to do with me," Jesse said, not caring that the guy he was talking to seemed to be a jerk. That night at Santana's Jesse could finally act the way he was fighting so hard not to. He had been fighting the urge to touch Rachel, to kiss her. Truthfully, he had been fighting feeling anything for her. But when they were both drunk he didn't have the strength to stay away. And she was the instigating the whole thing, he did not force a thing. What did that mean? Maybe she wanted him just as much as he wanted her? Surely she felt the passion there was in their shared kisses.

"Well, if you really want her, then just go get her," he shrugged.

"It's not that simple," Jesse sighed.

"Of course it is. You know how many people come in here, looking for pity because they're in "complicated relationships", when they actually are just a bunch of pussies. Find your balls and tell her how you feel and if she can't take it, then screw her."

Jesse looked at him. He maybe was a jerk but he was also in his own way brilliant. Why complicate things when there is no need to? Why has it ever seemed wrong to love Rachel? If she was a girl he had met in New York somewhere, there wouldn't be anything holding him back. This was about two people and the connection between them and nothing else mattered.

"You know what. You're absolutely right," Jesse nodded, "I'll just tell her how I feel. It's nothing to be ashamed of, right?"

"You don't want me to answer that. But good luck, man."

If that night had done anything, it had made Jesse sure that he wanted Rachel. Not in common sense of the word. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to spend hours on end talking and singing with her. He wanted to sit with her in his arms in the park watching the stars until the sun rose. He wanted to be the shoulder she could cry on and the person she could depend on. He wanted to walk her home from her Broadway shows every night, if he could. He wanted to have intense fights with her because he loved how she could debate. He wanted to make her smile and enjoy the sound of her laughter. He wanted to spend summer days outside with her and cold winter nights snuggled up by the fire with her. He wanted to comfort her when she was hurting and to encourage her when she was feeling down. He wanted to know her deepest, darkest secrets and love her in spite of them. In other words, Jesse St. James wanted Rachel Berry.

* * *

"Hello?" Rachel answered her phone. This was one of the last people she wanted to speak to, but she couldn't avoid them forever.

_"Rachel, hi! I haven't heard from you in a few days, you okay?"_

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I was kind of busy. What's up?"

_"Nothing specific, just checking on you. Wanna go grab some lunch?"_

"Sure," Rachel replied, a little antsy about how she would explain what she did over the weekend.

_"Great, pick you up in 20 minutes?" _

"Make it 15," Rachel smiled, "Oh, and Quinn?"

_"Yeah?" _

"If you get bacon and ice cream again, I'll start to think you're pregnant or something," Rachel laughed, completely unaware that she was spot on.

_"Hey, that was one time,"_ Quinn played it off as she looked down at her belly, fortunately still able to be masked with a dress. Thank God they were talking on the phone instead of in person.

"Right..." She laughed again.

_"Go get ready, smartass,"_ Quinn faked a laugh as she hung up. She was in a good mood today, which is why she decided to call Rachel. This had just been an overall pleasing day. She hadn't felt nauseous since last night, it was a gorgeous day outside and nothing had really pissed her off yet. Qualifies as a successful day.

"Hey, you're home," Jesse said as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm on my way out actually," she replied, "I'm having lunch with Rachel."

"Rachel?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Rachel Berry. You know, short girl, brown hair, contagious laugh..." Quinn said sarcastically.

"I know, I know," Jesse waved his hands, "I actually wanted to talk to you about Rachel."

"What about her?" Quinn looked curious.

"It's just that..." Jesse began, but suddenly it got very hard to continue with what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath, collected his thoughts and spoke again, "How would you feel i-"

"Jesse, I really have to go, can this wait? I'm really hungry and I have to be at Rachel's in 15 minutes. Make that 14 now."

"Uh, sure, tell her I said hi," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Damn, he was such a wuss. How was he going to confess to Rachel how he feels when he couldn't even mention anything to his sister? Jesse had to step his game up, and fast. Fortunately, Jesse St. James' game was always stepped up, which is why is grabbed his cellphone, scrolled through his contact list and pressed call.

* * *

"So, how was your weekend?" Quinn asked as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"It was great. Aunt Veronica came to visit and check on Daddy, I hadn't seen her in a while, so that was nice. How about you?" Rachel said, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Eh, nothing special. Hung out with Puck," Quinn looked down at the table, avoiding eye contact.

"You've been spending a lot of time together lately. What's the deal with you two?" Rachel asked with a quizzical brow.

"Actually, we're back together."

"Oh," Rachel gasped, "Well...Then congratulations I guess."

"Thanks, we have a lot of issues that we're working out, so it's not exactly a cakewalk."

"Oh, that's completely normal. What relationship isn't complicated? They're frustrating, but in the end it's usually worth it if he makes you happy," Rachel said, not believing this was coming out of her mouth.

"So I hear," Quinn smiled, "Anyway, as I was heading out Jesse was about to tell me something about you. Oh, he says hi by the way."

"What?" Rachel could feel the blood rushing to her face as her heart started racing, "Wh-what did he want to say?"

Thankfully Quinn was looking at the menu and didn't notice the change in Rachel's skin color.

"I dunno, I told him I didn't have time. He was probably going to rant about how you liked Vanessa Hudgens in RENT and how you don't deserve to have friends or something," Quinn shrugged.

"Oh.." Rachel felt relieved. So relieved that she completely ignored that RENT statement.

"You mentioned bacon and ice cream and now I really want some. Thanks Rach," Quinn rolled her eyes and changed the subject.

"I knew it!" Rachel cried.

"You're one who said you're psychic." Quinn was master of deceit so to speak. She used the "tell them the truth sarcastically and they won't believe it anyway" technique. It worked like a charm. If someone accuses you of something, denying it just makes them question it more. Coming flat out and saying "of course" will make them laugh and know you have nothing to hide. Quinn wasn't Queen Bee for nothing.

"Good thing my backup plan was to become an actress."

"Actually, I think you might have a future as a psychic, you're kind of on a roll."

Yeah, forget about everything mentioned previously. Quinn was mind fucking Rachel right now.

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked up from her menu just as the waitress came over to their table. The second Quinn said that Rachel knew she was pregnant. The way she had been "feeling under the weather" so often, having these odd cravings, not wanting to go tanning or swimming, wearing noticeably looser clothing...How did she not realize this earlier?

"Hi, my name is Jessica and I'll be your wait-"

"Quinn, what do you mean?" She insisted, interrupting Jessica. She had to get to the bottom of this.

"That was really rude. I'm sorry about how my friend's behavior, Jessica. I'll be sure to tip you ver-"

"Quinn!"

"Gosh, Rachel, settle down! Jessica, could you give us a few minutes?"

Jessica nodded and scurried away.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Rachel cried in outrage.

"I was, actually, but you seem to have already overreacted before I got the chance to actually say it."

"What is this a drop-as-many-bombshells-as-you-can-on-your-friend-before-even-ordering lunch?"

"I just want to get it out and carry on. I've kept this to myself and Puck for too long and I can't take it anymore and I would appreciate if you'd get yourself together, because you're the one who is supposed to be supporting me right now, not the other way around."

"Wait, let me just get this straight - are you pregnant?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes, Rachel! I'm fucking pregnant!" Quinn snapped forcefully, but quiet enough that no one else could hear.

Rachel just sat there with her mouth open and stared at Quinn for a moment and didn't even notice Jessica had returned.

"Ah, Jessica, I'll have something from the breakfast menu. I know it says you don't serve it after 10 o'clock, but I know for a fact you actually do, so I would like some bacon with eggs Benedict, a side of pickles and cherries, please. And my friend over here will have the chicken salad and a Diet Coke. Thank you," Quinn said cheerfully and handed her their menus.

"Oh my God..." Rachel finally spoke, "I-I...I don't know what to say."

Quinn took a deep breath and braced herself for the Q&A that was about to take place.

"I'm sure you don't, which is why I just came out and said it. I'm pregnant. With Noah Puckerman's child," Quinn shrugged. She had chosen the perfect day to tell Rachel. If she had chosen an emotional day she would have been sobbing too much to speak. Today she was feeling relatively careless and cheerful.

"How...how far along are you?" Rachel stuttered.

"About 9 weeks in."

"What are you going to do with the baby?"

"Puck really wants to keep it. But I'm still trying to decide," she finally became serious, "I don't know how I'll be able to go to Yale and raise a freaking baby! And then there's the issue of telling my parents. And Jesse!"

"Hon, I'm here for you," Rachel nodded and grabbed her hand, "I'll help you get though this."

"I knew you would say that," Quinn smiled, "Which is why I decided I should tell you."

"So you haven't told anyone else except Puck?"

"Nope."

Suddenly all thoughts of Jesse left Rachel's mind. She hadn't completely wrapped her head around this new development, obviously, but it was still the only thing she could think about. Knowing Quinn's parents, telling them would be one of the hardest things Quinn will ever do, and she really needed someone to lean on right now.

"Well then, I think we should start planning your confession speech."

* * *

Sorry if that's not the way you imagined Quinn telling Rachel about the pregnancy, it's not how I had planned it to go down at all. This story has simply taken on a life of its own and I have very little control over it anymore lol. If you write fanfic you might understand this. Anyway, I'm on a Jon Groff love high after his birthday, which is why I just dropped everything and wrote this. Hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to review :)


	8. Chapter 8

BTW, if you were wondering - no, Jesse and Rachel didn't have sex. They just spent the night together. And had a freaking hot make-out session :D Just clarifying that.

Also - confession time. I'm the kind of person who thinks relationships should take time and usually in fanfics and TV I think things move way too fast. This is why Rachel and Jesse have taken so long to get together (or, kind of together), and to be honest, I still feel it's too soon. Especially if you just started reading this story and read it all in one night :D Anyway, I just thought that should be said, to make you understand or whatever.

A big thank you to all of you who reviewed - especially **Cody** - I'm sorry I kept you up so late, haha. Your review was incredibly awesome, I felt all touched and stuff. Good luck with you fic! ;)

* * *

Jesse had taken a drive to river and was sitting in the grass, listening to the sound of the rushing water and singing birds, and clearing his head. He needed to get away from his house, from all the cars and people in Lima. He needed peace and quiet so he could think. But thinking once again turned into remembering the night at Santana's.

_"Are you okay?" Jesse asked as they were laying on Santana's couch. They had been just laying there for quite some time now, Jesse had his arms wrapped around Rachel and they were laying face to face in the darkness. Rachel had her hands on Jesse's chest and felt his heart beating as he moved his hand up and down her back softly. Right now they weren't thinking about who was laying next to them, they were enjoying the moment and not thinking of the consequences. _

_"I don't know," she replied quietly._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Jesse felt her starting to cry. _

_"Did I do something?" he asked worriedly. _

_"No, it's not you. It's just... I don't know." _

_Damn drunk people for not being able to formulate thoughts._

_"Tell me what's bothering you Rachel," he said softly as he stroked her hair gently, "It's okay." _

_There was a moment of silence as Rachel snuffled. Finally she spoke, "I'm scared."_

_"It's alright, I'm here," Jesse said as he pulled her closer._

_"No, I'm scared about Daddy. I'm afraid he's gonna leave me."_

_"Oh, Rachel..." he was sure he felt his heart break as he heard Rachel open up to him. You would have never thought that's how Rachel felt. She always had this strong facade and a brave face on, she was chipper and the one encouraging others. Yet here she was, completely breaking down in front of him. _

_"I don't know if I could take losing him," she continued, "I'd feel so awful that I left them both to go to New York for a stupid career." _

_"No, no, don't say that. They know you didn't abandon them and that you love them. You're a star and Broadway is where you belong. And don't even think about your dad not making it. He's strong, just like you are. He'll make it, especially with you by his side keeping his faith strong." _

_"I'm not as strong as everyone thinks. I'm just a good actress."_

_Jesse took her head on his hand and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb.  
_

_ "Rachel, you're the strongest person I know. You don't let anything bring you down and you are who you are and you don't try to be something else. You believe in yourself and that's what makes you strong. And it's something no one can take away from you." _

_Rachel smiled, "You're not so bad yourself." _

_Jesse let out a small laugh as he felt Rachel's soft lips gently touching his before he felt her rest her head against his chest and fall asleep. He felt like he could have lied there for eternity and be blissfully happy._

Jesse threw the last stone in his hand in the water and stood up. The alcohol wasn't to blame for this, they were just using it as an excuse. It was time he confronted Rachel. Maybe he didn't need some extravagant, romantic confession, like leave her notes around the spots they usually hung out leading to a candle lit dinner somewhere where he professed his love. Maybe he just needed to give an honest confession from the heart. And it was too early to be thinking about love, but if everything goes well, that's what it would lead to. Though right now he felt something more than just a strong liking. Perhaps he was in love. This was more frustrating than he thought. All he knew was that he needed to see Rachel. He scratched all his previous plans and was just going to follow his heart.

* * *

"Hey, Hot Stuff," Puck puckered his lips and rose an eyebrow as Rachel came into Quinn's room.

"Hello, Noah, nice to see you again, too," she replied with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"It would be kinda nice if you wouldn't hit on your pregnant girlfriend's best friend while she's in the room, Puck," Quinn stated.

"Come on, Babe, you know I only got eyes for you," he smirked.

"Actually, not so sure about that, but thanks for the big romantic gesture."

"Wow, you guys really aren't ready to be parents," Rachel said bluntly.

"If Puck could get his head out of his ass and act like an adult for 5 seconds we might be able to tell my parents without them wanting to kill us!"

"Oh, I'm sorry miss "I'm so mature I could be the president of England", I didn't realize I was being tested!"

"Just...wow," Rachel remarked as she stood there looking at Quinn and Puck going at each other.

"You know what? I don't need to put up with this!" Quinn threw her arms in the air and headed toward the door.

"Quinn! Wait! Come back here. Noah, there's this little thing called tact - you could use it. Now you both need to get over yourselves and support each other, otherwise this isn't going to work," Rachel said strongly.

Puck crossed his arms and sat on the bed as Quinn slowly walked back and sat next to him.

"Excellent. Now, let's go over what you're going to say."

"Actually, I think we should start with Jesse. That'll be a good warm-up for telling mom and dad."

"Good point, baby steps," Rachel said and once she realized the irony she gave a little chuckle.

One of Quinn's eyebrows rose indicating that wasn't funny.

"Sorry."

Rachel's phone buzzed and she quickly walked over to it and checked the screen. Speak of the devil...

_Hi Rach. I know we've been avoiding each other for the past few days, but please meet me at the music store in an hour. You know the spot. I need to show you something._

Her heart suddenly started racing and she could practically feel it pounding in her chest. What the hell was wrong with her and why did Jesse do this to her? It wasn't even funny anymore. What did he need to show her? The newest edition of "Broadway Classics"? Because she pretty much already knew all of them. But she still felt giddy and didn't even bother trying to tell herself not to go, she knew she would.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's fine. Daddy just asked me to pick some stuff up for dinner. It's chilli night."

"So what about Jesse?" Puck intervened.

"What about Jesse? What business would I have with Jesse? I told you it's chilli night, that's it," Rachel replied defensively.

"You're really weird," Quinn shook her head.

"I meant how do we break the news to Jesse without him turning my face into a punching bag?"

"Right. How about I get back to you on that? That chilli isn't going to make itself you know," she stated and made her way out.

"She really is weird," Puck said once she left the room.

* * *

Jesse sat at the piano in the music store, flipping through sheet music. Though he wasn't actually looking at any of the music, it was mostly just to try and distract him from going crazy thinking about what might happen in the next few minutes. Rachel hadn't replied to his text - what if she didn't even show up? Than Jesse would have been sitting here for the past half hour and stressing out for nothing. But maybe that would be a clear sign that she didn't want anything to do with him. He would simply have to live with the fact that he messed up with the most amazing girl he had ever met. Rachel Berry deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He heard the bell from the front door ding, indicating someone had entered the store. There were bookshelves in the way but he still looked in that direction. A few moments later the silhouette of a petite, brunette young lady appeared. Now it was Jesse's hearts turn to start racing, and he had to remind himself to breathe.

She spotted him and smiled sheepishly as she walked toward him. She was almost there and Jesse knew he had to say something.

"Hi."

But it didn't sound just like a regular hi. It was as if a sigh of relief. It was the hi someone gives someone they have longed to see for years. It was a two letter word that expressed so much more than just a greeting. It expressed everything Jesse wanted to say to Rachel, though she hadn't the slightest idea. This was the first time they had seen each other since that awkward morning where they had chosen to avoid each other as much as possible. Maybe it was for the best they had spent some time apart, it gave them time to think. Jesse had definitely figured out what he wanted, and hopefully Rachel had came to some kind of conclusion as well. The fact that she had even come could be considered a breakthrough.

"Hi."

Rachel's hi wasn't nearly as deep, but maybe that was Jesse looking too much into it.

"I'm glad you came," he smiled.

"What is it I came for anyway?"

"Why don't you sit down in that chair right there," he pointed at the chair about three feet from the piano, facing Jesse.

"Alright, this is very mysterious. I'm not being kidnapped again am I?"

"No," he laughed. He loved how even in the middle of this tension she still managed to crack a joke.

Rachel laughed and sat down. She was feeling a little unsettled but that was understandable, this situation was a bit odd.

"I've been thinking about what to say to you ever since Saturday. Then I realized I have to sing it, and I couldn't get this song out of my head because it's exactly how I feel. You might think you know it, but this version's a bit different, so listen carefully."

Rachel sat in silence and looked at Jesse, anxious to see what he had up his sleeve. Her stomach was fluttering so much she was feeling nauseous but she stood her ground. She looked around and didn't see anyone else, which was rather strange.

Jesse took a deep breath, licked his lips, took a quick glance at Rachel and started playing the piano and singing softly at first.

_I think you're pretty _

_Without any makeup on _

_I think you're funny _

_When you tell the punchline wrong_

_ I knew you got me _

_So you let your walls come down, down_

He got more confident as he moved on to the second verse.

_Before you met me _

_I was alright, but things _

_Were kinda heavy _

_You brought me to life _

_Now every February _

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's just talk all through the night _

_There's no need to rush_

_ We can dance, until we die _

_You and I, will be young forever_

He looked Rachel straight in the eyes and didn't break the stare. He couldn't quite tell what she was thinking, aside from the fact she was completely caught off guard.

_You make me feel_

_ Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch_

_ Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Rachel was the one to finally break off the look, and it seemed it was because she was tearing up and didn't want Jesse to see. Crying was a good sign. Right?

_When you're around me,_

_Life's like a movie scene _

_I wasn't happy,_

_Until you became my queen _

_I finally found you,_

_My missing puzzle piece _

_I'm complete_

Jesse smiled as he sang from his heart. When he sang it felt like nothing else mattered but that moment in the song.

_Let's just talk all through the night _

_There's no need to rush _

_We can dance, until we die _

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and_

_ Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Rachel had spent many years on Broadway, but never had she witnessed a more beautiful and honest performance, she just couldn't keep the tears in.

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_ If that's what you need,_

_In this teenage dream tonight_

_ Let you rest your head on me,_

_If that's what you need,_

_In this teenage dream tonight, tonight, tonight _

_Tonight_

Jesse finished his serenade and immediately got up and walked over to Rachel, who looked completely baffled, and knelt down so they were eye-level and took her hand in his, "Rachel, I feel like we have something more than friendship, I and know you do, too. We keep denying it, and procrastinating it, and masking it with humor, but it's there. And I'm tired of pretending it's not."

"Jesse..." Rachel spoke with a conflicted look on her face.

"I know it hasn't been that long since we've reconnected, but the time we have spent together has honestly been the best time of my life," he confessed, while looking a bit nervous, "I'm kind of trying to tell you something here," he said, still not being completely capable of coming and and saying it.

"Jesse, stop," she saw where this was going and tried to stop it, while avoiding eye contact, because she couldn't look him in the eye.

"No, I need to say this," he insisted, "Rachel, you're the only thing I ever think about and the only thing that makes me happy anymore is being with you."

She stood up and turned her back to him before he could continue.

Jesse stood up and waited for her to speak. But Rachel couldn't bring herself to say anything. She knew what she needed to say but the words just weren't coming out.

This was it. Jesse was pouring his heart out to her. For the first time ever, Jesse was the first one to be completely honest with a girl and tell her how he felt. He was suffocating inside and this was the only way he knew he'd be free. He had never felt this way before and was sick of this dance they were doing. The ball was in Rachel's park now - she would be the one determining the future of their relationship.

Rachel finally collected all the courage she had in her and turned around to face him, "That was very beautiful, but... I...We...We can't do this," she struggled to construct a sentence.

"Yes, we can," Jesse grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes, "I thought we couldn't, but why not? What's so wrong about it? We've made up this bizarre issue that's keeping us apart and it doesn't hold ground."

"No, we can't. Quinn..."

"What does Quinn have to do with anything? She'll be fine, I'm sure she'll be happy for us."

Oh God, Rachel wished she could just tell Jesse about Quinn being pregnant. Once he finds out he'll understand why they can't be together right now.

"She already has a lot on her plate, she won't be able to handle this! And, and then there's my dad. Everyone really needs me right now and... I just can't do this," she shook her head and rambled as she tried to hold back tears, a few of which got loose and ran down her cheek.

Jesse let her go and his arms fell to his side. He tried to wrap his head around this, "What is Quinn dealing with?"

"I'm sorry, Jesse," she ignored his question before running out of the store, finally letting the tears flow down.

Jesse stood in the middle of the store, alone and rejected, a foreign feeling of heartbreak overcoming him. Jesse St. James had just gotten his heart broken.

* * *

I really tried not to use this song (and btw, I love putting songs in fics, but I _hate_ having to write them in, as you can probably tell lol), because it's been done soo many times and it was also on the show. But I just got stuck on this and nothing else seemed to fit, as much as I tried to. I just love the Boyce Avenue version of the song so much. If you haven't heard it, go check it out, it's beautiful. You may have noticed I'm a bit obsessed with Boyce Avenue :D


End file.
